


You Always Remember Your First

by Mekina



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, hooker!jensen, virgin!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is still a virgin at sixteen. So now, he's doing <i>this.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Always Remember Your First

Being a teenager sucks. Being gay in Texas sucks. Being _shy_ sucks. 

Jared is all of the above. It more than sucks, it blows (ha.) It's pathetic, he just gets all the bad cards, doesn't he?

He can hardly talk without stammering or acting ridiculous, so there's no way he could ever go up to a guy and be smooth enough to hook up. Not to mention the distinct lack of gay guys. There has to be some around, apart from himself, but if there is, they're not speaking up.

He's still a virgin at sixteen. All of Jared's friends have already had sex. Have already lost their virginity. He wants to do that too, finally fall into the category of 'guys who aren't bumbling, blushing virgins'.

So now, he's doing this. He has no idea what he was thinking. He's in a hotel (not super fancy, but not dirt cheap either. Decent and clean, the most important things.) Jared Padalecki is sitting in a hotel room waiting for the male escort (hooker, hooker, prostitute, his brain screams) he hired to arrive. He must be insane.

Maybe he could have picked up someone off of a street corner, gotten a filthy motel room, saved a lot of money. But he doesn't want it to be like that. This is going to be his first time. Everyone says you'll always remember your first. Jared wants losing his virginity to be something he can look back on without cringing. He wants it to be good.

Instead, he found an agency online, one he could only afford after months of saving up. He got a room. He has...stuff.

Jared can't even look at the bedside, where there's condoms and lube. He still can't believe he went into a shop and bought that stuff. He didn't have much of a choice, but it was still embarassing beyond all belief. Maybe he's young, but he isn't dumb. Who knows where this _escort_ has been? What diseases he might have? Besides, the woman over the phone made it quite clear that customers were expected to wear protection.

At last, just as he's about to abandon the whole plan and run home, there's a knock on the door. That has to be him. Who else could it possibly be? It's not like he ordered room service or anything.

Jared scrambles up, almost tripping in his rush to open the door. He flings it open, almost falling over when he gets a look at the guy on the other side.

Holy fuck. He's...he's just gorgeous. Jared isn't sure what he should be staring at, the guy's eyes, or his mouth, or the freckles on his cheeks. He wonders if the guy has freckles _everywhere._

"Jared, right?" The dude's voice, too, deep and rough. Jared would swoon, if that wasn't totally sissyfied. He may be gay, but he isn't a girl. "I'm Jensen. Can I come in?"

Jared's mouth is hanging open. He shuts it and steps back, letting Jensen enter the room. He feels a little dizzy as he closes the door. This is seriously happening. He actually has a beautiful guy that's going to have sex with him. This is real, not some whacked out dream.

Jensen is standing in the middle of the room, hands in his pockets. His jeans are so tight Jared feels blood rushing south just looking at them. "You got a clean, decent room. That's a nice change. You wouldn't believe some of the places I've seen."

He's probably trying to put Jared at ease. It doesn't really work. Jared rubs his sweaty palms on his shirt. "Hi?"

"Hi." Jensen's smile grows a little wider. "You want to come over here, or should I go to you?"

"Uh." Jared summons all his confidence and walks to Jensen nervously. He isn't sure how to start this, or what to do full stop. He's never done anything except exchange a few kisses with a girl when he was younger.

"Stop fretting." Jensen catches his arm once he's close enough, pulling him into a kiss.

Jared makes a startled noise, hands flying up to Jensen's broad shoulders. This is the first time he's ever kissed a guy, and it's perfect. Jensen is a great kisser, knowing just how to use his lips to make Jared feel like he's on fire. It just makes him feel more clumsy, self concious. He's probably terrible.

Jensen breaks the kiss, smiling kindly at him. "Is this your first kiss?"

He can feel his face flaming up. "No. Not my first _ever_ , but my first with a guy."

Jensen draws him back in with gentle fingers on his chin. Jared goes with it, melting embarassingly fast. He still feels awkward, but he stops thinking about it when Jensen coaxes his mouth open with his tongue. And that's just- god, awesome, moving his tongue tentatively against Jensen's, exploring his mouth. He tastes like mint, probably from chewing gum or something.

It's even better than he thought it would be, and even these relatively innocent kisses have him hard and aching. He knows there's going to be more, of course there is, that's the point. The fact is, though, he could happily stay there the entire time, kissing Jensen.

Jensen's hand slides up under his shirt, and Jared startles a bit, eyes flying open. Then Jensen's brushing over his nipple and he relaxes again, moaning happily.

He makes a protesting noise as Jensen leans back a bit to inquire, "You're a virgin." It isn't really a question.

"Is it that obvious?" Jared's dismayed. He didn't realize that he's that bad. "I'm hoping you can fix that," he continues, trying for a smirk.

"That's why I'm here, isn't it?" Jensen looks him up and down, gaze hungry. "Not like it's going to be a chore or anything, deflowering a sweet little virgin like yourself."

Jared feels like he should be annoyed over the use of the word _deflowering_ , because he's not a girl, but whatever. Jensen looks like he actually wants to take Jared's virginity. And Jared totally wants him to do that, so. There's no problem, is there? "Let's get to it, then."

"What's the hurry? You're young. You can get it up again pretty fast." Before Jared can blink, he's been pushed back onto the bed and Jensen is scooting down his body and unzipping his jeans. "You do want tonight to be memorable, don't you?"

"Yeah." His mouth dries up at the sight of the other guy perched between his legs. "I have a feeling you can make it something I'll never forget."

Jensen barks out a laugh, then he's freeing Jared's erection, rolling on a condom, and lowering his mouth onto it. Jared's back arches, pushing his dick far into Jensen's throat. He's a pro, so it doesn't faze him; he just presses Jared's hips back down. Apparently he wants to go at his own pace. Whatever, that's fine, as long as he doesn't stop. If he does, Jared thinks he might die.

This is a day of firsts. His first blowjob. It wasn't his first kiss, but when he looks back on it, it's going to be the first kiss that really mattered. This is his first time, and so far, it's just phenomanal.

It gets better. Jensen pulls off, and just as Jared starts to whine unhappily, he's licking and sucking his balls instead. And _oh._ Yeah, he can keep doing that, if he wants to. Anything.

"This good?" Jensen stops to ask.

"Unf. Oh god. Better than good, keep going!"

Jensen takes him down deep again, swallows, then again and again and fucking Christ, _again._ Jared's gone before he can even try to warn him. Not like there's much need for that; he is wearing a condom, after all.

He's shooting off, long and hard, shuddering with the feeling. Jensen keeps right on sucking him through it, stays at it until the very second it gets to be too much. As soon as Jared groans, overly sensitive, he's sitting up, taking care of the condom. Lucky thing the trashcan is so close to the bed.

Jared pants against the mattress. His brains have been sucked out through his dick, holy shit. Jensen crawls back up the bed, looking way too sexy to be real. Except he is, and he just gave Jared a blowjob. Good thing his brain is so fried, or it might've exploded trying to process that.

"Good thing you're young," Jensen whispers against his lips, kissing him again. He tastes like latex, which is weird but not too disgusting. "I can't wait for what's coming next."

"What's coming next?" He slides his hands up Jensen's chest, feeling the muscles there. He's just a little breathless, and pretty sure he's going to enjoy whatever else Jensen has planned.

"I'm gonna get myself all worked open with my fingers," Jensen murmurs into his ear, low and hot, "Then I'm gonna ride you, nice and slow."

"Shit," Jared croaks, lust washing over him. He definitely can't wait. It's going to be _fantastic._ It's still too soon to get him hard again, unfortunately, but Jensen can keep him occupied.

"You seem to be enjoying this," he starts. "I didn't think that it would be like this. That you would be, uh, into it."

"It's my job. And not a bad one, especially when I get a customer like you." He's sucking on a patch of skin at Jared's throat, probably leaving a hickey, and that makes Jared shudder. He's going to look in the mirror tomorrow and see it, remember all this so clearly. "Besides, why not enjoy it? Sex is sex, isn't it?" Jensen pulls back with a smirk of satisfaction. "You should really be less clothed for this."

Less clothes. What a great idea. Jared nods, tugging his shirt over his head, then reaching for Jensen's. Before he can get it off, the other man has him on his back again, tonguing his way down Jared's chest. "Y-you have to get undressed too!" He moans when Jensen sucks in one of his nipples. He didn't ever expect that to feel good, but with a hot tongue laving over it, it sure does.

Jensen sits back after a minute, getting his shirt off. He's lean and well muscled, and just looking at him makes Jared's mouth water. He really got lucky with his...escort. No time to appreciate his chest, though, because Jensen is still stripping, getting those tight jeans off. 

Jared almost faints when he sees that, not only is Jensen not wearing any underwear, he's also hard, dick springing out of his jeans as soon as they're undone. He wants to touch it, to taste it, but Jensen seems to be taking the lead, so Jared settles back to let him.

He gets the lube, uncaps it, squeezes some onto his fingers. Jared swallows hard. He's a virgin, but it isn't like he's never watched porn. He knows exactly what comes next. He raises up onto his elbows. There's no way he's missing this, watching Jensen open himself up so that Jared can fuck him. The thought makes him shiver. He's hard again, but he can ignore it for the moment in favor of the show in front of him.

"I kind of expected you to do this before you came here," he admits, watching as Jensen reaches behind himself.

"Do sometimes." Jensen's face creases in discomfort for half a second, then smoothes out and he lets out a tiny sigh. "But I find that people usually like to watch me do it. Or," he moans and pushes back against his fingers, "Do it themselves."

Hell yes. Jared can understand why people would want to do that, push their fingers into Jensen, make him whine and writhe. He _definitely_ understands why they would want to watch. It's the hottest thing he's ever seen, Jensen fucking himself on his fingers, rocking back into them, stretching his hole for Jared's cock.

Jared sits up, shucking his own jeans and underwear, then shuffling closer on the bed. He can't just sit back, he has to feel for himself what Jensen's like inside. Jensen eyes him, but doesn't protest as Jared reaches around, down between Jensen's cheeks to where he's already got three fingers in him. Slowly, carefully, he pushed one of his own in. If Jensen says anything, seems uncomfortable, he'll stop right away, but he just has to know.

He exhales, makes a longing noise as he feels what it's like inside Jensen. Unbelievably hot, and silky smooth. Like nothing he's ever felt before. Jared wonders for a moment if that's what a girl feels like, but it doesn't matter, because he doesn't like girls, and Jensen is a guy.

He's withdrawn his hand, so it's just Jared's finger inside him now. Jared presses another in, moves them experimentally. He's read about this, and somewhere around, there should be...

Jensen gasps and shoves back against his hand. Ah. The prostate. He strokes over the bundle of nerves, Jensen moaning, and wonders how it feels. He's never touched himself there. It has to be good, though, from the noises Jensen is making.

"Jared, Jared, enough," Jensen breathes, pushing at him lightly. "Don't want me to come before the main event, do you?"

Jensen coming would be totally hot, and it's something he wants to see, but if he wants to wait, that's fine with Jared. Sooner he gets to be inside Jensen the better, anyway. He just hopes he doesn't come before anything happens. 

"How should we..."

"On your back." Jensen reaches over to the bedside for another condom. "I'm going to ride you, remember?"

Right. He forgot, what with all the sexy things going on. Jared arranges himself against the pillows again, gripping the sheet tightly. He can still hardly believe this is actually happening, but those hands rolling the condom onto his dick are definitely real.

"Ready?" Jensen is straddling him, grinning. Jared just nods. Jensen takes hold of his dick with one hand, then slowly lowers himself down.

It's like nothing Jared's ever felt before. He thought Jensen's mouth was amazing, but his ass is even better. So hot and tight and just Goddamned mindblowing.

Jensen slides all the way down, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. He looks blissed out. Once Jared is all the way in he stops, giving them both a moment to adjust. Jared is just trying not to come; with Jensen's inner walls squeezing him so tightly, it's hard not to just lose it right away.

"Don't move yet," he begs, gripping Jensen's hips. "I don't want this to end yet!"

Those green eyes open, and Jensen smiles. "I'm not ready for it to be over yet either. Just tell me when."

Jared takes deep breaths, getting himself under control. "Okay. Go."

Jensen raises himself straight up, thighs flexing, until just the head of Jared's dick is inside him. Then he takes it back in, slow. Torturously slow. Jared wants to thrust upward, but he's not sure if Jensen would appreciate it.

He's riding Jared so slow, and it's driving him crazy. Jared gives in at last and thrusts. Jensen's eyes open, back arching as he cries out. Apparently Jared hit his prostate.

"Fuck," he whispers, moving faster, slamming himself down now. "Right there, _fuck_!"

He has no idea if what he's about to do is okay, but what the hell. Jared gets a grip on Jensen and rolls them to the side, so that he's on top, shoving Jensen's legs up and open and pounding into him. The slow pace was driving him crazy.

Underneath him, Jensen is staring at him in surprise, but he doesn't look unhappy. Jared hits his prostate again, and he lets out a shocked noise of pleasure. Jensen tangles his hands in Jared's hair, yanking him down so they can kiss.

Oh, okay. Jared's a little uncoordinated from pleasure, so it's a little hard to kiss and keep fucking Jensen, but he manages somehow, reveling in all the noises Jensen is making, moaning shamelessly himself.

Jensen reaches between their bodies, wraps his hand around his cock so he can jerk himself off. Jared catches on, gets a hand down to help him out. This, his hand over Jensen's, sliding over his dick, it's the first time he's touched him there, and he can't really focus in it like he wants, what with the kissing and slamming into Jensen.

His orgasm takes him by surprise, and Jared tears his lips away from Jensen's, pressing his face into the man's neck instead as he comes, pleasure zinging through him. It's even better than he thought it would be.

Jensen comes just as he's starting to come down, spilling hot and wet on their bellies, ass squeezing so tight around Jared's softening dick it's uncomfortable. Jensen moans deliciously as it happens, and Jared is going to remember those sounds for a long time, especially every time he jacks off.

He pulls out carefully, noticing Jensen winces a little, then clumsily ties off the condom. He throws it in the general direction of the trash can, hoping it lands in it, but too tired to check. Jared flops back onto the mattress, laying next to Jensen, both of them panting.

"Mmm," Jensen sighs, absolutely content. "So how was your first time? As good as you hoped?"

Jared rolls onto his side, meets Jensen's eyes, and grins so wide it hurts. "Better." He bites his lip. "Was it good for you, too?"

"How sweet of you to check." There's no sarcasm or meanness. He sounds like he genuinely thinks it's nice. Jensen gestures between their stomachs. "I came, obviously. If I hadn't been enjoying it, I think you would have noticed."

Jared gets a little red. Jensen _had_ sounded like he was enjoying it. "You'll probably have to go soon, right?"

Jensen turns over, so that they're facing. "Not yet. You have an hour or two left with me." He reaches out, trails a finger down Jared's chest. "You can probably get hard again. What do you think? Round three? I'm up for it if you are."

He gapes like a fish. "You, um, you wanna go again?!" It comes out as a squeak. Not that he doesn't want to go again, because he certainly does, he's just surprised Jensen wants it.

"Sure. You can fuck me again." Jensen pauses, says questioningly, "Or I could fuck you, if you wanted."

Yes yes _yes_. "Either one. Both. Anything," Jared gasps quickly, leaning forward to kiss Jensen. He doesn't care, he'll do whatever. Jensen is hot. Sex with him is awesome.

"Have to make sure I do a good job," Jensen says against his lips. "Completely de-virginize you. Customer satisfaction is the most important thing."

Customer. Somehow, Jared has almost forgotten that the only reason Jensen's there is because he'd paid him. Of course this doesn't mean anything, he's just a roll of bills to Jensen. He scoots away, shaking his head. "Um. No, you probably have another customer to get to, or whatever."

"What? What happened to round three?" Jensen sounds puzzled. "Jared?"

"I know I'm paying you, but you don't have to go again if you don't wanna. It's not in the job requirements, is it?" Jared knows he's being stupid, but he can't seem to stop himself.

Behind him, Jensen is silent at first. "I'm not offering because I think I have to. I want to go again. I really, genuinely do."

"Do you?" Jared turns a little, looks at Jensen over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Tell you what, after today, if you wanna see me again, I'll give you a discount." Jensen shrugs. "Or, y'know, we can do it for free."

"We can?" Jared spins the rest of the way around, eager. "Do you actually mean that?"

"I do." Jensen laughs. "You're like a puppy or something. Christ. C'mere." He holds out his hand. Jared takes it and he pulls him close. "I believe there was an agreement about going again."

Jared kisses him happily. His first time isn't something he's going to ever want to forget.


End file.
